The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that are capable of performing embroidery sewing on a sewing workpiece.
A sewing machine is known that performs embroidery sewing based on embroidery data specifying coordinates of needle drop points, while moving a sewing needle and a sewing workpiece held by an embroidery frame in relation to each other. Further, a sewing machine is known that is able to sew a pattern to be formed of normal stitches, which run along a surface of the sewing workpiece, and loop-shaped stitches, which protrude from the surface. In this sewing machine, it is possible to turn the embroidery frame upside down and then attach the embroidery frame to the sewing machine.